


Appearances

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was cut.</p></blockquote>





	Appearances

It's been years since she sliced herself open, trying to discover if she was just a girl or something more.

Most people have no idea that once upon a time her blood was enough to rip the doors of reality off their hinges.

Even those who know just see her as Dawn Summers, average girl.

She stares into the mirror and feels it churning inside her, begging her to let it spill out. Someday, she'll take a knife and cut her arm, just like she did so long ago. When she does, it will be more than blood that flows.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was cut.


End file.
